Touch Time
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro gets a new power. Time Manipulation. He can give things the effect of time. But this new power isn't all it's cracked up to be. He can't control his power. So he can't touch 'cause that's how his power works. Where can he turn for help? Please read
1. Chapter 1

Pietro gets a new power, though it's not all it's cracked up to be. His power is Time Manipulation. He can manipulate time. He can rewind time, fast forward it, and freeze it. The problem is he can't control it. And if he touches something, he can rust it, wither it into dust, or making things young and spry once more. If he touches a person, he won't turn them into dust, but he will make them young or old.

For now, he can only control time by touch. And he can't control it, so he can't touch anything or anyone. Not unless he want to age or deage his friends or make Lance's jeep all rusty when he touches it.

Wildcat, this story is for you because you've been a loyal reviewer with awesome story ideas.

Hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

Pietro groggily got out of bed. Yesterday he felt so tired and weak. He passed out on his bed in just his jeans and socks. This morning he didn't feel like taking a shower or fixing himself up like every morning. He just slapped on a black shirt with long sleeves.

He ran his fingers through his hair to fix it up a bit as he walked down the stairs.

'I feel really weird today,' thought Pietro. 'What's my problem?'

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream sounded like Todd. Pietro ran fast to the scream.

"Noooooooooooooo!" wailed Todd. "How could this happen?"

The Brotherhood stood behind Todd in the kitchen. On the table was a flower pot with dead roses in it.

"What's wrong, buddy?" asked Fred.

"My flowers are dead! It was a science class assignment. How did they die? I took care of them and did everything right!"

"Maybe your smell killed them," suggested Wanda.

"This is no time for jokes, baby-cakes. I'm going to fail class now!"

"It's no big deal," said Lance. "We'll just buy new roses."

"Buy roses?" asked Fred. "But we don't have money to pay the bills. How can we buy roses?"

"Okay, fine. We'll _steal _roses. That sound better?"

"I was just asking."

"Poor roses," said Pietro, touching them. "They never had a chance."

Then something strange happened. The roses were coming back to life! They got back their red color and stood up straight.

"My roses!" cried Todd. "Tro! You fixed them!"

"What? How did I do that?" asked Pietro, looking at his hand.

"Hang on," said Lance. "We don't know if Pietro did that."

"Oh, so you're saying that was a coincidence?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"It could've been."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Let's have Pietro try it again," suggested Fred.

"How can I do it again?" asked Pietro. "I don't even know how I did it the first time. If I even did it the first time. Plus, the flowers are better now."

He took the flower pot in his hands. Shortly after, the pot turned into dust and the dirt and roses felt to the floor.

"My flowers and flower pot!" cried Todd.

"I'm sorry!" cried Pietro.

"What's going on with you, Pietro?" asked Lance.

"I don't know what's happening!"

Lance took Pietro hand in his, looking at his. He wasn't wearing his fingerless gloves at the time, so his hand and Pietro's were bare.

Lance started to shrink.

"What's happening to me!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Pietro.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Fred.

"Pietro, stop!" shouted Wanda.

"I don't know how!"

"Lance is getting younger!" bawled Todd.

Pietro pulled his hand away. Lance was now a seven year old kid.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" screamed Pietro at super speed.

"What the hell did you do to me, Pietro?" demanded Lance. His voice was the voice of a little kid. "Change me back!"

"I don't know how!"

"Do something!" Lance slapped his fists on Pietro's leg. "Do something! Make me big again! Right now!"

"Calm down!"

Pietro cupped Lance's face in his hands. Lance started to grow.

"Yo, he's getting big again!" said Todd.

Pietro pulled away once Lance was back to normal. Lance took a step back from Pietro.

"Lance, are you alright?" asked Pietro.

"Get away from me!" shouted Lance. "Don't touch me!"

"What the heck are you doin', Tro?" asked Todd.

Pietro looked at his hands, horrified.

"Pea," Wanda said, gently. She took a step toward her brother.

"Don't come near me!" screamed Pietro. "I'm not safe!"

He ran to his ran and slammed the door shout.

* * *

So Pietro discovered his new power. He can make things young or old by touch.

I'll have him freeze time and make it so fast or slow in later chapters.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wildcat: I'll hold off the Pietro has amnesia plot. Your welcome for doing this plot.

To all you other readers, you can write this plot, but not the same exact thing though. This plot and all the others Wildcat sent me all belong to Wildcat, so don't go saying it's your own original.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Pietro was siting on his bed, hugging his legs close to his chest.

'What's wrong with me? How did I do what I did? What did I do?'

He got off his bed and walked over to his book case. Hesitantly, he retched out and grabbed a book.

The book started to get worn and fall apart. Pietro dropped it.

'It got so old so fast.'

He stared at the worn book. He went down to pick it up.

It became like brand new.

"What the hell?"

He put the book down. He rubbed his chin and started to think.

* * *

Wanda and the boys were in the living room discussing what happened.

"What did Pietro do?" asked Fred.

"I'm not sure," said Wanda. "He touched the roses and they came back to life. When he touched the pot, it turned into dust."

"Then when he touched me, I become a kid," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Todd. "Then Lance turned back to normal. How'd Tro do all that?"

"I don't know know," said Wanda.

"I think I might have an idea."

Pietro stepped into the room.

"I touched random things in my room to what would happen," he said. "It's clear I have a new power. And that power is time manipulation."

"Manip manapu what?" asked Fred.

"Manipulate. Ya know, to manage, influence, handle, change, control. When I said I manipulate time, I meant I control it. I can control time."

"Oh. Then why didn't you say so? Jeez, Pietro, we all know you're a genius and you know big words, but you don't have to show off."

"My bad," said Pietro, rolling his eyes.

"How'd you find out?" asked Todd.

"When ever I touched something, it either got old or young."

"So that's why I turned into a kid," said Lance.

"Problem is I don't know how to control it."

"So, you're going to be like Rogue?" asked Fred. "You'll never be able to touch anything or anyone ever again?"

"I might be able to touch again in the future."

"Might being the key word," said Todd. "You don't know for sure."

"But for now," said Lance. "We need to make sure Pietro doesn't turn us into babies and the house into dust. Tro, you'll need to wear gloves at all time and you might need to have your whole body covered."

"Majority of my clothes are jeans and long sleeved shirts," said Pietro. "Just need some gloves."

"Then let's get some."

* * *

Leave your review before you go.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro and the others headed toward the jeep.

Pietro, can you alone control time by touching stuff?" asked Fred.

"I guess so," said Pietro. "I tried without. Didn't work."

"Maybe you'll be able to later," said Todd.

"We'll see."

Pietro was the late to exit the house. When he closed the door, the metal handle rusted and the wood became dust.

"Oh great," muttered Lance. "Now we need a new door."

"Sorry," said Pietro, softly.

"It's not your fault," said Wanda. "You didn't ask for this new power."

"The soon we get those gloves, the better," said Fred.

"You can say that again, Fred," said Pietro. "I can't live like this."

"Pietro, don't!" shouted Wanda.

Too late. Pietro touched the jeep, forgetting about his new power, and the jeep became old and rusted over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lance.

Pietro backed away from the jeep, his hands over his mouth, eyes wide open.

Lance kneeled over to his jeep.

"Holy shit," said Todd.

"It's okay," said Fred. "Tro can just touch it again and the jeep will be fixed."

"What if that don't work? What if it gets worse?"

"Good point."

"Lance," began Pietro, moving toward his best friend. "I'm terrible sorry-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CAR WRECKER!" screamed Lance.

Pietro backed away, scared.

"Relax, Lance!" yelled Wanda. "It's just a jeep!"

"Just a jeep? JUST A JEEP!"

"Ya know what? I'm going to get the gloves myself," said Pietro. "Later."

He ran as fast as lightning away.

* * *

Please review this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro was sitting on a park bench. He was going to buy gloves, but then a thought popped into his head.

What if the gloved didn't work? What if he couldn't even put the gloves on? What if he touched them and they got so worn the fabric faded and there'd be holes in the gloves. Then they wouldn't help him at all.

Pietro sighed and looked down.

"Why so glum, chum?"

He looked up. It was Pietro's friend Sean Cassidy. Sean was also a mutant, but he wasn't an X-Men or a Brotherhood Boy.

Sean sat next to Pietro.

"What's wrong, Pete."

"I have a new power."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I can manipulate time."

"That sounds like a cool power," said Sean.

"It's not as great as it seems," said Pietro. "It only works when I touch things and people. And I can't control it. I ruined a book and destroyed my house's door."

"Ah, I see the problem."

"And if I were to touch you now, you'd either get younger or maybe older."

"I'm sorry, Pietro."

"Don't be. You didn't give me this power."

"What are you going to do?"

"Dunno."

"Why don't you ask the Professor for help?"

"You crazy? The Brotherhood doesn't ask the X-Men for help. I don't need help from geeks like them. They others would chew me out if I did anyway."

"But you can't live like this."

"I know."

Sean checked his watch.

"I gotta go. Hope things work out."

"Thanks, man. Later."

* * *

Pietro returned home and found Lance still sobbing over his beloved jeep.

The speedster sighed. "Pathetic. Stand back, Lance."

He touched the jeep and it was brand new.

"My jeep! My baby! You're all better now!" cried Lance, happy.

Pietro ran up to his room. On his bed was a pair of black gloves.

Hesitatingly, he took the gloves. Nothing happened to them. Pietro got them on.

He saw a note on his night stand. Pietro read it.

_Dear Pietro,_

_I once had the same problem as you. These gloves helped me. I know they will help you._

_It won't be easy with your new power, but you will get control._

_Everything will work out._

There was no name on the note.

'Who sent me the gloves?' thought Pietro. 'How did they know about my power?'

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Wildcat: Sean was just someone for Pietro to talk to because he felt really sad about his new power and needed a friend to talk to. He might turn up again later in the story. And I might have other characters from the comics in this story. You'll see who sent the gloves soon enough. I don't have a PS3.

Enjoy.

* * *

The gloves helped Pietro out. Nothing aged, vaporized, or rusted when he touched it.

"Good thing you have those gloves now," said Todd.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Pietro.

The Brotherhood was riding to school in Lance's jeep.

Lance parked the jeep and they got out.

"WHOA!" cried Todd.

A car almost ran him over. Todd tripped back and landed on his butt.

"Watch where you're going, Tolensky!" sneered Duncan, the jack-ass who almost ran Todd down.

"Why don't you watch where you're drivin', ya dick!" yelled Todd, getting up.

"What was that, freak?"

"Hey." Pietro stepped in front of Duncan. "You lay one hand on Todd, and I'll rip you a new one."

"Ha! Like a skinny twig figure like you would hurt me!"

"I can hurt you," said Fred, picking Duncan up from the back of his jacket.

"Tro," Lance whispered to Pietro. "No one's looking. Rust Matthews's car."

"Pray for a rust," said Pietro.

It could go either way. Since Pietro couldn't control his new power, the car could either rust up or be like brand new.

Pietro took off one glove.

Everyone was paying attention to Fred and Duncan.

"Come on, Duncan!" said one of Duncan's buddies. "Kick his fat ass!"

"Stop it!"

Jean Grey stepped in.

"There will be no fighting! Break it up!"

"You're no fun, Grey," said Wanda.

"Let's go," said Lance.

The Brotherhood quickly left.

"MY CAR!" screamed Duncan. "MY CAR! SOMEONE RUINED MY CAR!"

Duncan's car was rusted and trashed. It barely looked like a car anymore.

Scott walked over. When he saw the car, he broke out in a grin.

"I don't know what happened, but who ever did that to Matthews's car is my hero."

"I wonder who did it," said Jean.

Rogue wasn't too far away.

'I know who did it,' she thought. 'I saw the whole thing.'

* * *

Sorry the chapter took so long to get updated. It's hard writing story ideas that aren't your. But it is a challenge I'm willing to do.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Wildcat: Someone else sent the gloves. Don't ask again who. You'll see.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Pietro was getting his books from his locker. When he closed the door, he saw Rogue standing there.

"Oh, hey, Rogue," said Pietro. "What's up?"

"How did you do that?" asked Rogue.

"Do what?"

'Oh god, please tell me she didn't see.'

"I saw what you did to Duncan's car."

'Crap.' "I don't know what you're talking about." Pietro started to walk away from her.

Rogue went after him. "You know what I'm talking about. What did you do?"

"Not now. And not here."

"Fine. Meet me on the roof at lunch time. And you better show up or I'll tell the other X-Men what I saw and you'll have to explain to them too."

"Fine," grumbled Pietro.

* * *

Rogue waited on the roof during lunch. Her arms were crossed and a scowled was on her face.

'He's supposed to be the speedy mutant who's always on time and he's late.'

Then someone wrapped their arms around her from behind.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Pietro whispered into her ear.

Rogue snorted. "What took you?"

"Hey, sorry, some bully was trying to shove Todd in his locker. Gave the jerk a black eyes and a bloody nose."

"Well, now that you're here, spill. What did you to Matthews's car?"

Pietro sighed. He look Rogue in the eye and said, "What I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Especially baldy. Promise?"

"I promise."

He took in a deep breath.

"I have a new power. It's call time manipulation. I can manipulate time."

"What?"

"Yeah. See, it only works by touch. Things and people get old or young when I touch it or them. But I can't control it. That's why I'm wearing these gloves. If I don't wear them, then I can't touch because if I touch without them, then cars will rust, wood and clay will turn into dust, and people will age."

Rogue's face expression softened. "So you're kinda in the same boat I am."

"Almost. You just can't touch other people. You can touch objects without your gloves. And I don't think my power is in my skin. I think it's just my hands."

"But you still have to make sure you don't hurt the ones you care about with your power."

"Yeah."

They were silent.

"So, how come the gloves didn't ruin?" asked Rogue.

"These are special gloves," said Pietro. "Someone gave them to me. I don't know who. There was not explaining that he or she once had the same problem as me and they used those gloves."

"Weird. Have any idea who?"

"Not a clue. Hey, that rhymed!" Pietro smiled.

Rogue smiled too. 'He looks like a happy little kid when he smiles. Whoa there, Rogue! You better not be falling for this jerk!'

'She should do that more. Smile. It makes her look prettier. Wait, what am I thinking? Rogue's a traitor! She left them team because her mom was a lying bitch! Sure, I left the team too, but that was to protect them from Magneto.'

"Uh, I'm going to get some lunch," said Pietro.

"Right, uh, I'm going to get something to eat too," said Rogue.

Pietro let Rogue leave first. After a good five minutes, he left too.

Neither of them wanted to leave together.


	7. Chapter 7

Pietro was sitting in his history class, bored out of his mind.

'Will you shut up already.'

His teacher was giving a boring lecture on World War II.

'You make it sound so dull. Victor always makes it sound so awesome when he tells stories about World War II.'

Pietro looked at the clock. Still wasn't time to leave.

'Come on! Let class be over already! If I stay here another minute, I'll smash my head against my desk until blood comes out of my ears! That's a good way of getting out of this stupid class.'

The teacher continued to give his boring lecture.

'Be done already!'

Then something strange happened. It was like someone pushed fast forward on a VCR. The history teacher was moving and talking like someone pushed fast forward.

'What the?'

Then the teacher was at a normal pace again. He looked at the clock.

"Oh, the session went by quicker then I thought. You may have some quick free time."

The students listened to Ipods and MP3s, read books, or talked quietly with friends.

'Didn't they noticed?' thought Pietro. 'Or were they in fast forward too, so it seemed normal to them? Was I the only one not in fast forward? Did I do that?'

He laid his head on his crossed arms on his desk.

'Oh great. My time controlling powers are getting stronger. I can fast forward time. And just like my time touch, I can't control it.'

The bell rang and everyone went to there next class.

'I gotta be careful. Who knows what could happen.'

A girl stopped to tie her shoe. All of a sudden, The door open and a bunch of students walked out, practaclly trampaling her.

Pietro saw and his eyes went wide.

'Oh my god!'

He shut his eyes and turned away, not wanting to see her laying hurt on the floor.

Pietro looked back to see what was happening since he didn't hear any screams, oh my god-s, oh my-s, or anything like that.

He was suprised to see the girl find and was once again bending over to tie her shoe lace.

The door opened.

'I can't let her get hurt again!'

Pietro rushed over and moved her out of the way.

"You gotta be more careful."

"Thank you," said the girl. "You saved me."

"No problem."

Pietro headed for class.

'I can rewind time too? Ah man! First I can make things young or old by touch, now I can makes things go forward or in reverse! What's next?'

Pietro didn't want to think about it anymore. He went to class.

* * *

Now Pietro can reverse time and advance it.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since Pietro discovered he could rewind time, fast forward time, and make things and people young and/or old by touch. He told his friends and sister about the reverse and advance power he got. He didn't tell Rogue. She'd probably think he's need to see the Professor about this and tell him even though she promised.

**But Rogue would never break a promise,** said the voice in Pietro's head. **She never did when she used to live in the boarding house with you.**

(Some people have a little voice in their head that gives advice and/or tells them what to do and/or think. Pietro's having a discussion with his little voice.)

'That was back when she was a Brotherhood Girl,' thought Pietro. 'Now she's an X-Woman. Her loyalty belongs to the X-Men, not the Brotherhood. And it's non of her business what powers I get.'

After the whole fast forwarding the history lecture and reversing time to save that girl from getting trampled, he only accidentally rewinded and fast forwarded time twice. Once reverse, once fast forward.

He tried to control it, but just like his touch, he couldn't.

'What am I going to do?' thought Pietro. He was laying on top of the roof, watching the stars. 'If I don't gain control soon, I could send us all to the stone ages or send us into the future.'

He sighed and went back to watching the stars. He didn't want to think about his new power anymore. He started to think of something else.

Pietro loved the night. He could see the moon and all the stars. He dreamed of one day going into space and discovering new planets and meet other life forms.

'It would be cool to meet real aliens.' Pietro grinned at the thought. 'I wonder what they'd be like. Would they look human? Have special powers? Be smarted then us? Stupider? Weaker? Stronger? Does their race evolve like ours?'

So many questions. One way to find the answer.

'If only I had a space ship.'

"Pietro!" called Wanda. "Come in to eat!"

"Coming!"

He went inside though his bed room window and headed for the kitchen to have some pizza.

* * *

Rogue was trying to read her vampire book. Trying. She couldn't concentrate.

She saw Pietro reverse time to save that girl.

'I bet he can't control that either,' thought Rogue. 'This is serious. What if he reverses time again, but instead of a few seconds, he goes back a whole day. Or maybe a year. Can he fast forward time too? What if he wakes up one day and finds a whole year of his life went by and he wasn't ware? That would be scary.

Wait. Why do I care? He's a Brotherhood Boy. And he's a cocky, immature jerk.'

**And yet you like him,** said the voice in her head.

'WHAT! I do not!'

**Sure you don't. Come on. When you used to be part of the Brotherhood, you'd always talk to him. Spend time with. Feel happy went you knew he was. And you'd always watched the stars with him on the roof. You think he's doing that now?**

'Shut up!'

Rogue put her book down and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

'I'm going to lose my mind,' thought Pietro, a horrified look on his face.

A few seconds ago, he was standing in the line for lunch. It was going so slow. Of course, everything was slow for Pietro because he was so fast.

'Can you go any slower?'

He finally got got his tray of food.

"'Bout time, lady," Pietro said rudely to the lunch lady. "Was your mother frightened by a turtle?"

The lady glared at him. She opened her mouth to tell him off. But when she spoke, she words came out so slow.

Pietro looked confused. He couldn't understand a word she said.

"What? Why are you talking so slow? Talk faster."

Then he noticed everyone was slow. The talked slow, moved slow, ate slow.

They were all so slow!

Pietro was horrified by the scene into front of him. He knew somehow he did this.

'NO! Nonononononononono! Don't go slow! Speed up!'

Then everything did. They all went so fast. Too fast even for Pietro!

Some girls came up to him and started to flirt with him, but they talked so fast Pietro couldn't understand them.

"Whoa! Girls, slow down a little."

They didn't. No one did. Everyone continued to go fast.

Pietro looked at the clock. It was going haywire. He looked out the cafeteria window and saw it chance from day to night, back and forth.

Everything was going so crazy!

Pietro couldn't take it anymore! He closed his eyes and clenched his head because he was getting a headache from it all.

Finally, he screamed,

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

A minute later, Pietro opened his eyes and gasped.

Everyone just stood still! They were frozen in time.

Pietro bolted out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Looks like Pietro can slow down time and speed it up too.

And he can freeze it!

What's next?

Review to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro was outside, sitting under the bleachers. Everything was still frozen. He hugged his knees and buried his face on them.

'Why? Why is this happening?'

"Hello, Pietro."

Pietro lifted his head up. He saw a man near the bleachers. He crawled out and stood up. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a goatee and mustache. He wore green with a purple cape and a tall purple-ish hat thing on his head.

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

"Call me Immortus. I know what you're going though, Pietro."

"How do you know me? And what do you mean you know what I'm going though?"

"Like you, I also manipulate time."

"What? Really? You can control time too?"

Immortus nodded.

'He must've sent me the gloves,' thought Pietro.

"I can help you, Pietro."

Three more people showed up. One was a man with green skin, pointed ears, green eyes, and his hair was short and dark green. To Pietro, he looked kinda like a reptile. Another was was a man with blue skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Aside from his blue skin, he looked human. The last one was a woman who looked like a cat person. She had cat-like eyes, a cat tail, and other cat characteristics.

"These are some friends of mine," said Immortus. "Them and I, and others, have formed a team called the Space Phantoms. We help people like you control their gifts. We travel the universe to find and help those in need."

"Travel the universe? You mean you don't just help mutants on Earth? You go to others planets?" asked Pietro. "Those guys are aliens?"

"That's right."

'Wow! Real aliens!'

Pietro took a good look at Immortus, then at the aliens, then back at Immortus.

'Something about them just makes me uneasy. And the Space Phantoms? That doesn't sound like a friendly name.'

"You really want to help me?" asked Pietro.

"Yes," said Immortus.

Pietro didn't like the look in Immortus's eyes. He took a step back.

"Pietro, run!"

Pietro turn his attention to a boy wearing a ski mask.

"Immortus is feeding you lies! He doesn't want to help you! He and his Space Phantoms are evil! He wishes to take over the whole universe!"

The three aliens attacked the boy.

Immortus grabbed Pietro hands.

"You're coming with me!"

"NO!" yelled Pietro.

He pulled away, the gloves slipped off. Pietro ran away at super speed.

* * *

Immortus or Nathaniel Richards (not Mr. Fantastic's father) is from the comics. His powers are Time Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Superhuman Strength, Intelligence, and Endurance, and Immortality. He's a time traveler out to control all of history.

The Space Phantoms are his lackeys. They're made up of mutants, aliens, and other creatures.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

'Oh no!' thought Pietro. 'I lost the gloves! I need to avoid touching people.'

Pietro was inside the school. No one was frozen, going slow, or anything. Either he or Immortus must've fixed time.

"Hey, cutie," cooed a hot girl.

"Uh, hey," said Pietro.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go dinner with me."

"Oh, uh." Pietro back off a bit. "I don't think-"

"Please." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. She touched his hand to keep him from leaving.

Then the girl started to get younger.

'OH NO!' thought Pietro, terrified.

Now Pietro was holding a baby.

'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'

"What did you do?" asked one boy who saw what happened.

"Here. Hold this." Pietro handed him the baby. He was going to run, when another boy grabbed his bare hand.

"Where do you think you're-Hey! What are you doing to me!"

The young boy was now an old man.

"Sorry!" shrieked Pietro.

He ran away.

* * *

News of what Pietro did spread quickly.

"We have to find him," said Wanda.

"I don't get it," said Todd. "He has the gloves."

"Maybe he lost them," said Fred.

"Hey, Lance!"

He turned to the person calling him.

"Kitty?" asked Lance. "What's wrong?"

"Did you here what happened?" asked Kitty. "About Pietro?"

"Oh, that. Yeah. We knew for awhile."

"What? You knew Pietro had a new power and you didn't make him go to the Professor for help!"

"He had it under control. He had gloves."

"Alvers, you better explain what's going on," demanded Scott. He and the rest of the X-Men, except Rogue, showed up.

"We better tell them," said Todd.

Lance sighed. "Okay, Pietro has a new power. It's some kind of by-product of superspeed or something. He can manipulate time."

"That's means he can control it," said Fred. "To manipulate means to control."

"Yeah, Blob, we already knew that," said Scott. "We're not stupid like you."

"Why I-"

"No fighting," said Jean. "This isn't the time."

"For once we agree on something," said Wanda.

"Hang on," said Evan. "Maximoff can control time?"

"Yeah," Todd. "With and without touching. But he can't control his power."

"Then we better find him fast before more damage is done," said Scott.

"Let's split up," said Lance.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Two figures stood in the shadows.

"This isn't good," said the first figure, who was male. "It's bad enough Immortus and his damn Space Phantoms are here, but the boy's new powers are out of control. And he lost the gloves I gave him. And let me tell you, it wasn't fun cleaning the time messes he made."

"Hm. How quickly we forget," said the second figure, who was female. "You once had the same problem."

"Too true."

The woman wrapped her arms around the man's neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't stress yourself. We'll capture Immortus. He won't mess up our time."

"You always know what to say to put me at ease."

He pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

The X-Men and Brotherhood split up to find Pietro.

"You sure he didn't leave school?" asked Lance.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "I'm sure he's still here. Just keep your eyes open."

"Are you looking for Pietro?"

A Japanese girl with black hair and black eyes showed herself.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Armor. Listen, we need to find him before Immortus does."

"Who's Immortus?" asked Lance. "Why does he want Pietro?"

Before Armor could answer, the blue alien appeared.

"It's over for you, X-Man," he said to Armor.

A giant ball of energy was formed in his hands. He though it at Armor, but some kind of red armor like thing formed around her body, protecting her.

"So that's why her name's Armor," said Lance.

* * *

"Yo! Tro! Where you at, dawg!" called Todd.

"Pietro! Stop hiding!" Fred called out.

"He's not here."

A boy with black hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears and a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears ran in front of them super fast.

"Who are you two?" asked Todd.

"I'm Northstar," said the elf boy. "This is my twin Aurora."

"You're twins?" asked Fred.

They nodded.

"They're a lot we need to explain," said Northstar. "Come with us."

They heard a purring noice. The cat girl was there, doing cat stretches.

"Oh look, a cat," said Fred.

"Don't go near her," said Aurora. "She's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" laughed Todd. "Her? Yeah right."

"She is," said Northstar. "Don't let her cute looks fool you. She's very deadly."

"Come here, kitty-cat," said Fred, going near the cat.

Once he was close enough, the cat girl pounced on his and started to scratch him with her claws.

Northstar hit the cat off of Fred with a concussive blast.

"You're right!" panted Fred. "She is deadly and dangerous!"

"Told you so," said Aurora.

* * *

Jean-Paul Beaubier AKA Northstar is from the Marvel Comics. His powers are Superhuman Speed, Photokinesis, Concussive Blasts, Enhanced Durability, Heightened Reflexes, and Flight.

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier AKA Aurora also from the Marvel Comics. Her powers are Superhuman Speed, Photokinesis, Concussive Blasts, Calming Light, Heightened Reflexes, and Flight.

Northstar and Aurora are twins.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

TristeAlma: The cat is an alien. She's half girl, half cat. I read what you put on your Profile Page. It's really good. You should write stories. I'd like to read more stuff you write.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Scott and Jean were fighting the green alien.

"What is this thing?" asked Scott, shooting at it.

The alien turned his arm into a club and swung it at and hit Scott into a tree.

Jean used her telekinesis to lift the alien off the ground and smashed him against a wall.

The alien pulled himself out and he sprouted wings. He flew at Jean, ready to attack, when something hit him, causing him to crash and was knocked out.

Jean and Scott turned to who pulled the trigger. A man with white hair and blue eyes stood there, holding a gun. His left eye and most of his left side was metal and robotic.

Beside the man was a woman with brown hair and green eyes. She had black tattoos on the right part of her face. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes and was about Scott and Jean's age was next to them.

"Hey, thanks for helping us," said Scott. "Now, tell us. Who are you?"

"My name is Nathan," said the man. "This is my wife Aliya and my son Tyler. There's a lot I need to tell you and Mom, Dad."

* * *

"Why are we looking for Maximoff again?" Evan asked Kurt.

"Because he needs our help."

"Hey, if you wanna leave, go right ahead!" snapped Wanda. "I didn't ask for any help to find my brother!"

"Don't be mad, Wanda," said Kurt, softly. "We'll find him."

Wanda sighed. She gave Kurt a small smile. "Thanks, Kurt."

"What's that weird noise?" asked Evan.

It got louder. Then all of a sudden, a giant insect-like creature emerged. It possess wings, fanged teeth and a stinging tail.

It was one ugly creature.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Kurt, weakly.

Evan covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from throwing up.

Wanda tried to shoot it with her hex bolts. The bug alien flew up and was going to attack her.

"Wanda, look out!"

Kurt ported her to safety.

"What is this thing?" exclaimed Evan, shooting spikes at it, trying to kill it.

"I never liked Broods myself."

A girl with blue skin, dark blue/black hair with white streaks, yellow eyes, pointed ears, a prehensile tail, and three fingers on both hands was behind the bug. She shot a hex bolt at the insect, sending up in the sky.

"Once it exits the atmosphere, it should freeze up and die," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Kurt.

"My name is Talia Wagner. But everyone calls me T.J. There's a lot I need to tell you."

* * *

Aliya Dayspring AKA Jenskot is from the comics. She's Nathan's first wife. Her powers are Telepathy and Telekinesis. She's a mutant and a member of the Clan Askani, also known as the Clan Chosen.

Tyler Dayspring AKA Genesis is also from the comics. He is the son of Nathan and Aliya, so he's Scott and Jean's grandson. His powers are telepathy and telekinesis. He also has Empathic Memory Projection. He can emphatically sense the memories of others and could then form a psionic link with another consciousness and visually project those memories as solid holograms.

Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Pietro was on the school building roof. He needed to be alone.

'This is one weird ass day,' he thought. 'Why is this happening? And to me?'

"Pie?"

Rogue had come up and Pietro hadn't noticed.

"Rogue? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I've been better."

"What happened?"

"Some guy named Immortus, who may either be a human mutant or an alien, I don't know, and his alien friends come to take me and this boy with a ski mask saves me. And thanks to Immortus, I lost me gloves and I've been accidentally aging things and people. Things rusted or become dust. I turned three kids into babies."

Rogue sat next to him.

"It'll be alright. Look, let's go see the Prof. I'm sure he can help you."

"Okay. Guess I should've done that sooner. Would've saved us all this trouble."

"You always have been stubborn."

Pietro beamed. "That's me. Stubborn, cocky, hard to live with, but love anyway, the amazing Pietro Maximoff!"

Rogue couldn't help herself. She laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh," said Pietro.

"Thanks," said Rogue. "Uh, we should get going."

"Right."

They got up.

"How cute. You two love bird having a good time?"

A boy with blond hair, red eyes, and pointed ears was across them. He smirked.

"Who are you?" demanded Pietro.

"Distrugere," answered the boy.

"That's Romanian for destruction."

"Very good, Quicksilver."

"You work for Immortus, don't you?"

"I knew you before I started working for Immortus."

"What do you want?" demanded Rogue.

"To watch Pietro burn."

Distrugere held his hands out and fire came out of them. Pietro pushed Rogue away and then jumped out of the way.

The blond boy punched the ground, sending shock waves Pietro's way. The waves hit Pietro and sent him flying. He caught the edge of the roof and was hanging of it.

Rogue came from behind.

"It's over, Destruction," whispered Rogue, taking a glove off.

Distrugere smirked.

"I sense you back there."

He shot a plasma blast her way.

Someone moving at super speed moved Rogue out of the way.

The boy with the ski mask helped Pietro up.

"Tuc, you won't get away with this."

Tuc smirked. "Well, if it isn't may half siblings. Erich, Carrie, how have you to been?"

Rogue looked at the person who saved her. She wore a mask, so Rogue couldn't see her face, but she could tell she was a girl.

"You're just like your mother's cousin," said Erich, glaring at his half brother.

"And you two are like your parents. You're all fools. You think you can stop me?"

"We can try," said Carrie.

"Then try."

While They were talking, Pietro came up at super speed and hit Tuc with all his strength, sending him flying.

"Wow, Pie, you're strong," said Rogue.

"I work out," said Pietro, proudly. "Now," he said to Erich and Carrie. "Who are you two?"

They took off their masks. Pietro and Rogue gasped.

Erich looked just like Pietro with green eyes and Carrie looked like Rogue with blue eyes.

"Oh. My. God." said Pietro.

* * *

Erich and Carrie are OCs. They're twins and the kids of Pietro and Rogue.

Tuc is from the comics. He has no codename. I don't know what his powers are, so I'm making them up. Some this he's Pietro's son, some don't think so. No one really knows.

Hope you review.


	15. Chapter 15

Pietro and Rogue stared at them in disbelief.

"You two are. . ." Rogue trailed off.

"Your children? Yeah," said Carrie.

Pietro nodded and pasted a bit. "Yep. Yes siry bob. I have lost my mind."

"You're not crazy, Dad," said Erich. "Carrie and I are your kids. You and Rogue are our parents. We're from the future."

"And Distrugere? He's from the future too? He's our son?"

"His name is Tuc. He's your son, not Rogue's. Long story. The whole destruction thing was a sick little joke of his. He has a sick sense of humor. When he said he was destruction, he meant he was your destruction."

"I see. What? He's mad at me that I dumped his mom to be with Rogue?"

"No," said Carrie. "And long story. And complicated."

"Start at the beginning," said Rogue.

"Alright," said Erich. "Oh, here are your gloves, Dad."

He handed Pietro the gloves.

"Don't call me "Dad"," said Pietro, putting the gloves on. "I'm not your dad."

"Not yet."

"Shut it."

"No need to speak to my son that way."

Pietro's jaw dropped. Rogue's eyes shot open wide.

Adult versions of themselves were on the roof with them.

"Do the gloves I gave you work right?" asked older Pietro.

"You sent the gloves?" asked Pietro.

The older Pietro smiled and nodded.

"What's going on?" asked Rogue. "Why are you here?"

"We didn't want to come here," said older Rogue. "We're here to stop Immortus."

"Why did Immortus even come here?" asked Pietro.

"Okay," said older Pietro. "Here's what happened. Why I first got my new time controlling powers, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't touch anything or anyone. I thought I was going to go crazy. After six months, the X-Men discovered my new power, and after some arguing, fist fights, claws, and laser beams later, I joined the X-Men. I only planed to stay till I finally learned control."

"You over stayed your welcome," said older Rogue with a smile.

Older Pietro smiled back.

"Continue," said Pietro.

"Oh right. Anyway, the Prof. was able to get me special gloves to help me. I stayed with the X-Men for about five years."

"I won't have control for five more years?"

"That's right. And during that time, I learned how to be an X-Man. And I did lots of growing up. I become less and less selfish and bratty."

"I am NOT selfish or bratty!" yelled Pietro.

"Are you," muttered Rogue.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"AM NOT!"

"Quiet!" snapped older Rogue.

"As I was saying," said older Pietro. "I stayed at the X-Mansion. I went to college and became a scientist. I worked with NASA to try and find extraterrestrials out in space."

'Aliens,' thought Pietro.

"And I found them," continued older Pietro. "Oh, did I find them. Inhumans, Skrulls, Krees, Broods, Symbiotes, Shi'ars, and so many more. My ship had crash landed on a planet called Blue Moon."

"Blue Moon?" asked Pietro. "What kind of name is that for a planet? I mean, our planet doesn't have the greatest name either. Come on. Earth? Earth is ground. Dry land. Soil and dirt, as distinguished from rock and sand. Mars and other planets have earth and they have cooler names. Our planet's name sucks. And the planet you crashed on. Blue Moon? That sucks too. And if it's a planet then shouldn't it be called Blue Planet instead?"

"Do you always have to put in your opinions?" snapped Rogue.

"Opinions are like asshole, suge," said older Rogue. "Everybody has them."

"I can explain it's name," said older Pietro. "See, the planet is the size of the moon and has more moon characteristics then planet characteristics. But it's considered a planet because it has life on it like ours. There's no life on the moon. And unlike the moon, Blue Moon has air for people to breath like Earth does. And the Blue Moon travels around a sun just like the Earth travels around our sun. And it's blue so yeah."

"I see," said Pietro.

"Anyway, my ship crash on the planet and I was trapped there for a year. An insane inhuman called Maximus The Mad, who killed his father and became to new king of the planet and all the Inhumans, saw the power I held and thought if I mated with an Inhuman, a child with even more incredible power would be born. I had to choice but to mate with his cousin Crystal. We had a son. We named him Tuc.

But it turned out the genetic markers denoting these subgroups in humanity supposedly "canceled out" in him, leaving him a normal human. You see, Inhumans, whether or not they were exposed to the Terrigen Mist, have enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced reflexes, and enhanced endurance. Tuc would never gain those powers. Nor would he ever be exposed to Terrigen Mists because they are only safe for pure blooded Inhumans."

"What's the Terrigen Mists?" asked Rogue.

"It's what give the Inhumans their powers. Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mist. Her power is that she can manipulate the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air.

Maximus was unpleased by this news. We wanted the child killed. Crystal dreaded the idea of her baby dying, so she placed our son in a space pod and sent him into space.

The Fantastic Four was able to come to my rescue. I returned home and decided to take a break from space and aliens for awhile. During that time, Rogue and I started to have a romantic relationship and eventually married and had children."

"Oh my god," said Rogue.

"Weird, right," said older Rogue. "Who would've thought we'd fall for these jerks."

"Hey, how can you not love us," both Pietros said.

Everyone laughed.

"Wait," said Rogue. "But Tuc does have powers."

"He got his powers from the Gem Of Cyttorak. Immortus found his space pod and raised him to be evil. When Tuc came to Earth, he discovered the Gem Of Cyttorak and it gave him many powers."

"And why does he hate me?" asked Pietro.

"It's not that he hates me," said older Pietro. "But like I said, he's evil. He wants power. He wants to rule the world too."

"Some kid you got there," muttered Rogue.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here or anything about Immortus," said Pietro.

"Immortus wants to conquer our world," said Erich. "His time controlling powers are strong. Only dad can rival him."

"So he came here," said Carrie. "He came back in time to kill our dad and the rest of the X-Men and take over the world."

"Let's head to the mansion," said older Pietro. "Hopefully the future X-Men filled the past X-Men and Brotherhood in."

"Others came with you?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you, Wildcat and shadow6116, for you ideas.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Immortus and his Space Phantoms were in an abandoned warehouse. Tuc was petting the cat-girl and she purred. The Skrull (green alien) was attending his injuries. The Kree (blue alien) was feeding the Brood, was and hissing in it's cage. Immortus was sitting in a chair, drinking wine.

"How did the X-Men know we'd came here?" asked the Skrull.

"Don't know," said the Kree. "But I don't care. We'll crush all of them."

"Let's crush them now," suggested Tuc. "I'd like to have a crack at my half siblings."

"Be pation," said Immortus. "They'll all get what's coming to them."

"You have a plan?" asked the cat girl.

"I always do."

* * *

The X-Men (both present and future) and the Brotherhood were at the mansion. (The New Mutants and the Prof. and other adults are out.) The X-Men from the future who came back to the past to stop Immortus were Hisako (Armor), Jean-Paul (Northstar), Jeanne-Marie (Aurora), Nathan, Aliya, Tyler, T.J., Erich, Carrie, future Pietro, future Rogue, future Kitty (who goes by Kate instead of Kitty), future Bobby, and future Amara.

"Like, go my god!" exclaimed Kitty. "You're me?"

"Did I really used to say "like" a lot?" Kate asked older Rogue.

"You did."

Scott was staring at Nathan and Nathan's wife and son. He still couldn't believe that man was his son and that was his daughter-in-law and his grandson.

Who were also Jean's son, daughter-in-law, and grandson!

"So," Wanda said to T.J. "You're Kurt's daughter?"

"Yeah," said T.J.

"Who's your mom?"

'I bet it's that Amanda Sefton chick,' thought Wanda, bitterly. 'Kurt's always with her.'

T.J. smiled. "She's sitting right next to my dad."

Wanda turned her head and saw she was right next to Kurt.

They both blushed mad.

"Ah no!" Todd cried out. "I lost baby-cakes to blue creep! That really sucks, yo!"

Everyone laughed.

"Not funny."

"Sorry, little bro," said Pietro.

"Let's focus now," said older Pietro. "Immortus isn't fooling around."

"We need a plan," said Nathan. "Who knows what Immortus will do."

Sean ran into the room, panting really hard.

"Hey, Sean," said Pietro. "What's up? And why are you out of breath?"

"Sent. Sent," panted Sean.

"Sent sent what?"

"Sen. . tin. el."

"Sen tin el? Sentinel?" asked Pietro.

Sean nodded his head up and down really fast.

Everyone ran outside and saw 50 advanced sentinels.

"Holy (beep)!" exclaimed Evan.

"Yeah," said Bobby, rugging the back of his neck. "The hatred towards mutants isn't that bad in our time, but it's still there. And, unfortunately, so are the sentinels."

"Lord, just kill me now," said Pietro.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

'He's so lucky,' thought Pietro.

While Pietro had to touch the sentinels to rust and crumple them up, older Pietro could do it without touching. He was so lucky he had full control over his time controlling powers. He didn't need to wear the gloves anymore.

Pietro noticed older Rogue wasn't wearing gloves either, so he assumed she finally had control over her absorbing powers.

He took a glance at Erich and Carrie. Carrie looked just like Rogue, but had Pietro's eyes. And she had Pietro's super-speed power. She wasn't wearing gloves. Erich looked just like Pietro, but with Rogue's eyes. He was wearing gloves.

'He must have Rogue's power and can't control it.'

Bobby froze a few sentinels and Amara blasted them with fire balls. Sean shattered some with sonic screams. Jean, Nathan, Aliya, and Tyler used their psychic powers. Lance was making earthquakes, which ripped open the ground and the sentinels fell in. They all fought till there were no more.

"This Immortus dude has to do better then that," said Evan.

"Careful, Evan," warned Kate. "Knowing Immortus, this is only the beginning."

"She's right," said older Pietro. "He has a larger strategy, I just know it."

Suddenly, a fire ball went in his direction. Older Pietro moved away fast.

"I see age hasn't made you slower," smirked Tuc.

"You don't have to do this, son. There's a way to settle this."

"You're so right. I'm thinking death will do nicely."

A ball of electricity formed his Tuc's right hand. He threw it at older Pietro.

He jumped high and out of the way. The Kree grabbed him from behind and slammed older Pietro into the ground.

The twins, Jean-Paul and Jeanne-Marie, stood next to each other and shot concussive blasts at the Brood that was coming their way.

The cat-girl popped out her claws and tried to scratch Hisako, but Hisako covered her body with her armor. Fred grabbed the cat around the neck.

"Pay back time." He slamed her against the ground and them threw her up high. Todd jumped up and kicked her hard in the stomach with both legs.

The Skrull turned his left arm into a club and slapped Kurt hard across the face.

"Hey!" yelled T.J. "Leave me dad alone!"

She shot a powerful hex bolt at the green alien.

"This is not over!" boomed Immortus.

A huge energy ball formed his both of his hands. He three it straight at Rogue.

"NO!" yelled Pietro.

He ran to her. Pietro reached her and there was a glow. The energy ball hit and they were gone.

* * *

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Pietro and Rogue were gone.

"Where are they!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Gone forever, I hope," laughed Tuc.

"Immortus, you monster!" screamed Carrie.

"I'm sure they're okay," said older Pietro. "If they weren't, you mother and I wouldn't be standing here."

"But where did they go?" asked Lance.

Older Pietro shrugged.

* * *

Pietro and Rogue landed on their fronts in a familiar room.

"What happened?" asked Rogue.

"Don't ask me," said Pietro.

They looked around.

"We're in the mansion," said Rogue.

"How'd we get here?"

"Don't know."

They walked into the den and saw a couple playing a board game.

They looked like-

"It's us!" gasped Pietro.

Rogue stared in shock.

This couple looked just like the other older Pietro and Rogue.

A little girl with black hair and green eyes walked over and sat on older Pietro's lap.

"Great-great-great-great grandpa, can Jimmy and go over to Babby's house to play?"

"Of course, Ella. Just be careful."

"We will."

'Great-great-great-great grandpa!' thought both Pietro and Rogue.

"You sent us to the future!" Rogue whispered to Pietro.

"Sorry."

"You two," said the older Rogue, noticing them.

"Us?" asked Pietro.

"Yes. Come here."

They didn't move.

"It's alright," said older Pietro with a smile. "We don't bite."

"Want some cookies?" asked older Rogue.

The younger Pietro and Rogue stood didn't move and they stayed silent.

* * *

Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

The two Pietros and the two Rogues were alone in the den. The young Pietro and Rogue sat next to each other on a couch. The older Pietro and Rogue were across from them.

"So, you two were expecting us?" asked Pietro.

"We were," said old Pietro. "Because years ago, we were in you position."

"It's true," said old Rogue. "We once sat where you were sitting and we were talking to our older selves."

"And that little girl," said Pietro. "She's our great-great-great-great granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"My head," said Rogue. "I need an aspirin."

"Here you go," said old Pietro, handing her an aspirin pill and a glass of water.

"We told you were were prepared," said old Rogue.

Rogue took the aspirin and drank the water.

"I don't get it," said Pietro. "You two don't look old. Neither of you are wrinkly or anything. Plus, how where you able to live long enough to meet your great-great-great-great grandchildren?"

"My time controlling powers grants immortality," said old Pietro. "I can live forever. And I can give things and people immortality. I made Rogue immortal. And why we're not old looking is also because of my powers. I froze our age."

"You froze your age? You can't age? That's amazing!"

Rogue was silent.

'We'll get married, have kids, then grandkids, then great grandkids, and so on. I can't believe it. I'm going to fall for Pietro.'

**You already fell,** said the little voice. **You just haven't admitted it yet.**

'Shut up!'

"If my memory is still good, before you two were here, you were fighting Immortus, right?" asked old Pietro.

Young Pietro and Rogue nodded.

"Then we need to get you home fast. He's about to do the stupidest, most dangerous thing in history."

* * *

"You X-Men have stood in my way long enough!" shouted Immortus.

He rose his hand up. The wind blow with great force.

"What's happening!" exclaimed Kitty.

"I'm afraid we're going to find out," said Jean-Paul.

Something was slowly falling down from the sky.

"Is that the Eye Of Ages?" asked Amara.

Everyone paled. If it was, that could only mean one thing.

Once it reached the ground, it opened and a mutant they hoped to never see again stepped out.

"Apocalypse!"

* * *

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

"IT'S APOCALYPSE!" screamed Kitty.

"I thought we'd never have to see him again!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Immortus, you fool!" growled older Pietro. "What have you done!"

"What have I done?" Immortus smirked. "I know what I'm about to do. Finally defeat you and the X-Men for good!"

Then Apocalypse looked over at Immortus and narrowed his eyes.

"You!" He pointed his finger at Immortus. "Rama-Tut!"

"What?"

Older Pietro smirked. Then he gave a small laugh.

"Fool! Long ago in ancient Egypt, Pharaoh Rama-Tut tried to kill Apocalypse but failed and got overthrown. It seems Apocalypse mistakes you for him since you and the pharaoh look alot alike."

"Don't you take a step closer," the cat girl warned Apocalypse.

Apocalypse just flicked his hand and the cat girl was forced back.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Jeanne-Marie. "I know Immortus wanted to get rid of us, but we can't let Apocalypse go around and hurt people."

"You're right," said Scott.

Apocalypse was about to attack everyone when a metal sphere crashed against Apocalypse's head.

The ancient mutant was not phased. He just turned his head into the direction the sphere had hit him. So did everyone else.

"It's Magneto!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Father?" said Wanda.

"Grandpa," whispered Erich and Carrie.

Magneto was in full uniform, floating in the air. He had an angry look on his face.

"That was for turning me into one of your horsemen!" He turned his attention to Immortus. "And you! Where's my son? What have you done to him!"

"If I'm lucky, that scrawny brat is probably lost in time," sneered Immortus.

Magneto used his powers to lift the metal sphere he used to hit Apocalypse with. He hit Immortus with it.

Apocalypse generate a big ball of energy in his right hand. He threw it right at Magneto.

"Father!" cried older Pietro.

Magneto turned away and used his arms to try and shield himself from the blast.

But it never hit.

The power ball went threw a portal.

"Wha?"

"I don't think so."

Pietro and Rogue walked out of a portal.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Please leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

Pietro and Rogue walked out of a portal.

"Pietro!" cried Wanda.

"Rogue!" cried Kurt.

"What happened?" asked Jean. "Where did you two go?"

"We went to the future," answered Pietro. "And now that we're back, I will send you back, Apocalypse!"

Apocalypse laughed.

"You? You're just a boy! Filled with nothing but fantasy! You're too weak!"

Pietro moved so fast, it was almost like he ported. He kicked Apocalypse across his face.

The X-Men, Brotherhood, Magneto, and Immortus and his Space Phantoms drew in sharp breaths.

"He actually struck Apocalypse," whispered Jean-Paul.

Apocalypse grew angry.

"YOU BRAT! YOU DARE HIT APOCALYPSE!"

"Yeah!" challenged Pietro. "I dare!"

He kicked and punched Apocalypse in the face some more. Then he took off his gloves and touched the ancient mutant.

"What are you-? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Apocalypse started to glow. There was a blinding light. When everything cleared, Apocalypse was gone.

"What just happened?" asked Kate.

"To be honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure," said Pietro. "I think I sent his traveling in time. Where to, no idea. Hopefully, he fell through the cracks of time and we'll never see him again. Hopefully. Let's pray so."

"I'm praying," said Kurt.

"Same here," said T.J.

Older Pietro opened a portal the sucked the Skrull and the Kree in and sent them back to their time period. Pietro sent the unconscious cat girl back with them after his older self told him where and how.

"Now it's Immortus turn," said older Pietro.

"NO!" yelled Immortus.

He sent the Brood to eat him, but some metal wrapped out the bug creature. It was hissing to be set free.

"You will not eat my son," said Magneto.

Older Pietro waved his hand the the Brood was gone.

Immortus tried to run, but Nathan was a step ahead. He used his telepathy to knock him out.

Older Pietro opened a portal and Nathan threw Immortus in.

"Wait," said Erich. "Where's Tuc?"

"Right here!"

Tuc tried to push older Pietro into the portal, but younger Pietro got in the way and was pushed in.

Pietro and Tuc were both gone.

"PIETRO!" screamed Rogue.

* * *

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

The X-Men, Brotherhood, and Magneto were shocked.

"Can you bring him back?" asked Rogue.

"I can try," said older Pietro.

"Wait," said older Rogue. "Look."

A small ball of light had appeared out of nowhere. It started to grow. The light became blinding.

When everything cleared, Pietro stood there before them.

"Pietro!" cried Rogue, hugging him. "What happened?"

"I was fighting Tuc inside the weird vortex kind of thing. I pushed his away from me and he fell into a portal. He kept floating around in that place for awhile, think about finding a way to get home. Then I saw a bright light ahead of me and decided to go through. And now I'm here."

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Wanda, hugging her twin.

"Pietro," said Magneto.

"Hey, Father," said Pietro.

"I'm very proud of you, son. You saved the world from two mad men."

Pietro beamed. "Thanks, Father."

"Well, it's time for us to go," said older Pietro.

"Already?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah," said Amara. "We need to go home now."

"There's probably someone trying to take over the world in the future," joked Bobby.

"The scary thing is, he's probably right," said Tyler.

"Bye, Mom, Dad," said T.J.

"Bye," said Kurt and Wanda.

"See ya, Dad, Mom," said Erich.

"Bye," said Carrie.

"Bye," said Rogue.

* * *

Pietro was sitting on the roof of the Brotherhood house. It was night time now.

"Hey," said Rogue.

"Oh, hey, Rogue," said Pietro. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Wanda told me you'd be up here."

Rogue sat next to Pietro.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Pietro.

"Sure," said Rogue.

"When I was in that portal, I was thinking that if I was lost in there forever, the worst part would be that I'd never get to see you again."

Rogue was surprised to hear that.

"I was thinking something similar," she said. "When you were used into that portal, I kept thinking that's I'd never get to see your happy face again. Never hear your voice. Never get to talk to you or be with you."

Pietro smiled.

"I think I like you, Rogue."

"You think?"

"Let me find out for sure?"

Pietro leaded closer. So did Rogue.

Their lips met.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Hope you liked this story.


End file.
